This invention relates to seat assemblies, and more particularly, to a clip for attaching springs to a seat assembly for use as a drop-in seat component.
In the assembly of an upholstered chair or other furniture, sinuous springs have been widely used to provide a spring unit that is substantially less expensive than coil springs and provides satisfactory comfort. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,082 discloses sinuous spring bands which extend between and are attached to rail frame members in furniture. In the construction of upholstered chairs, it is common to use a spring assembly as a drop-in seat component. Furthermore, sinuous springs are commonly attached to a frame section for use as a drop-in component in the manufacture of the upholstered chair or other furniture.
Conventionally, such spring assemblies comprise wood rail frames with a plurality of sinuous springs stretched between opposing sides of the frame. Mechanical fasteners such as staples, nails, clips, bolts, and the like are used to secure the springs to the frame members. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,089 and 4,364,547 each disclose seat spring assemblies which have sinuous springs secured to wooden rails by staples. As an alternative to the wooden frame, steel rails, channels, angle irons, or other metallic frame members replace the wooden rails.
One problem associated with conventional spring unit assemblies as described, as for example those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,089 and 4,364,547, is the need for complicated tooling and connectors for securing the springs to the frame members. Assembly of the spring unit with complicated connectors, tooling and machinery requires a degree of skill and expertise in utilizing the specific attachment hardware and tools. As a result of the specialized tools and skills required to attach the springs to the frame, the spring unit components and assemblies are manufactured at the spring manufacturer. The unit is then shipped to the chair or furniture company only after it has been fully assembled by the skilled personnel at the spring company. As a result, the units must be shipped in at least a partially assembled configuration, thereby requiring assembly and increased shipping capacity by the spring company.